We never met
by Firefly-Crystal Tears
Summary: Discontinued! What if Sam didn't know jake? what if she didn't remained happy when she got bucked, she comes home to the cold, Sarcastic and uncaring. Jake's a new neighbour that moved there when she left. can they become friends and can he help her live?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: hey, this is my Second Fan-Fic, please tell me what you think, sorry its angsty but i find it hard to write happy-happy storys. **

**chapter One: Returning Home **

Sam sat in the Beat up old Buick silently, her dad Wyatt forester sat beside her, not knowing how to start a conversation with the daughter he hasn't seen for two years.

'So Sam how is Sue?' he said unsurely, although it didn't show in his voice.

'She's Fine' Sam replied, not wanting to talk. She had moved to san Francisco with her Aunt Sue because she had gotten in a horse accident that almost killed her. She had been gentling her horse Blackie when it went wrong.

**Flashback:**

_Sam sat on the back of a Beautiful Black Stallion, it was raining but her horse and her didn't mind. _

'_Hey boy, Pretty boy come on' she whispered gently, urging him forward, they where facing a fence and main rule of farms where. "if the gate is open, leave it open, if the gate is shut, close it behind you" of course Blackie, her stallion, was skittish. She urged him forward slightly, making him move closer to the gate, he trusted her so he moved. But as the gate rattled he spooked, he reared knocking Sam over the back and his hooves connecting with her face. Knocking her out the last thing she thought was _

'_I shouldn't have gone alone!' _

**End Flashback:**

She had been in hospital for Three weeks till she woke; her dad had immediately sent her to safety but also closed her off. Wyatt hated the city so he never went to visit her, Gram couldn't leave the farm and Stable hands so she couldn't either and they wouldn't allow her to come home. Slowly, day by day she closed herself off, shutting everyone out till she needed no one. No one was with her when I needed help she thought in hate, remembering the day she was bucked.

'So hunny, are you excited about coming home?' her dad's voice broke her thoughts. She just shrugged, looking out the window. Mustangs. The only thing that stayed the same for her. She loved them always and she loved them still. She watched the still playa and imagined the free and beautiful Creatures galloping across it. She lost herself in daydreams till they pulled across the creek to River bend Ranch. She saw the ranch horses Neigh in greeting and she almost smiled, almost. She hated showing what she loved since that would only help people take it away from her again. She jumped from the car; walking to the back she grabbed her guitar case and bag. She walked to where Wyatt stood. Just looking at him blankly he rubbed the back of his neck, in obvious Nervousness

'I'll Show you to your room' he said and she just nodded, refusing to speak.

'Samantha!' gram called once she walked into the kitchen, hugging her tightly, she made no move to return it. She pulled back once Gram let her go and she walked upstairs, not saying a word to anyone. She sighed once she got to her room. She looked out the window and got a longing look, wishing to be with the horses again. She changed into beat up jeans and a plan black singlet and went down stairs. Obviously Dad and Gram had been in a Important conversation about the main subject… Her. She scoffed and went outside, the ranch dog Blaze (A/N: is that right?) rubbed against her leg but she only pushed him away. she ran to the horse corral, thinking no one was around she smiled.

'Hey Pretty boy' she whispered to A bay Mustang (obviously from his spirit) she knew as Ace. He snorted in return but she didn't smile or laugh she just continued patting him. Suddenly he looked over her shoulder and let out a knicker of greeting to someone. Sam didn't turn, knowing the sound of Horse Steps on the bridge, she knew someone had come. She didn't want to see anyone, not now. Not while she was happy for once. She didn't want to be brought to reality but she knew it must happen.

'Sam! Come meet someone!' she heard her dad call and she sighed. She just wished it wouldn't happen so soon.

A/N: good? Bad? Horrible? Please review :


	2. Mustang Eyes

**Chapter Two: Mustang Eyes**

Putting her Ice mask back on she turned, seeing a boy around her age with her dad, but with his back turned to her. She kept her eyes on the ground as she walked

'Great, A country boy, Someone who's always been with horses' she thought in envy.

'Sam, this is one of our Neighbors, Jake Ely. Jake this is My daughter Samantha' she heard her father introduce but refused to lift her gaze.

'Nice to meet ya' she heard the Boy Jake said but still she didn't talk nor Lift her head. She just nodded

'Is she a mute?' he asked her dad and she scoffed, finally looking up and catching the shocked look in jakes eyes

'I can Talk, just don't want to waste my breath' she snapped, and Wyatt glared at her

'Samantha, Apologize' he said forcefully

'Sorry Jake, Sorry your alive' she said and smiled, a cruel smile that shocked him yet again. She turned around and walked away, all the way back inside. Jake was shocked, how could such a ice princess come from such a loving family

'I'm Sorry about Sam, she's just grouchy today' Wyatt tried to excuse and Jake nodded

'Where has she been hiding for Two years?' he thought as he saw her sit at her bedroom window. She looked down and there eyes connected but she quickly broke there spell and snapped her blinds down. Although he knew she could still see him. he shook his head and went back to talking to Wyatt.

In Sam's room she gazed down from the window, even though her blind was down she could still see the pair out front. She was trying hard to steady her breathing, when the boy "Jake" looked at her she wanted to never look away, be held by him. his eyes, she realized, where that of a mustang and she couldn't risk losing herself in them like she wanted to do. She shook her head and scolded herself

'Damn it Sam, Hasn't your heart Learnt anything, I have no room for love, I have no room for friends and I have no room for Boys!'

At dinner time Sam had tied her hair up to keep it from her face, she walked quietly down the stairs, not looking up from her feet. When she reached the bottom she looked up slightly and saw Jake sitting at the table while Gram was getting food to serve and Wyatt was sitting at the table as well

'Ah Sam! Sit down!' gram said alerting everyone to her presence

'I'm Not Hungry' was all she said walking outside, not looking at Jake and she heard Wyatt sigh behind her and mutter 'why did you change'. Suddenly Sam couldn't resist anymore, she spun around, Glaring icy daggers at her dad

'I changed "Wyatt" because you left me! You torn apart the only part of me I could hold on to, and you made me lose the only thing I could ever love, Yes, I've Changed and its your fault, Its your Fault I'm look this, its your fault I refuse to be the happy little girl you use to know!' She yelled, making Jake's Eyes widen at how much Pain she had hidden in her heart and how much she must have been broken to turn so cold. She turned while everyone was still stunned and walked outside, straight to the barn and she dropped to her knee's. only then Releasing her emotions, she cried, something she hadn't done since the day she left. A Large neigh Alerted her of another presence. She turned to the river and saw her horse.

'Blackie' she whispered but he faced away from her, like not knowing who she was.

'Blackie, its me' she whispered again but he just snorted as if not believing her.

'Zenzibar' she said gently, barely audible, suddenly he turned to her and nickered. She smiled, a real smile and walked forward to the La Charla River, walking in slightly so he could come the rest of the way he nuzzled her cheek, making her giggle slightly as he blew into her hair which had been released from its binds.

Where Jake, Gram and Wyatt stood at the doorway, watching

'That Jake is what she use to be' Wyatt said answering Jakes question.

**A/N: thanks to all who reviewed, IT means a lot that someone else likes this story, its was a idea that I had since Sam was always so happy.**

**Reviewers:**

Kal's Gal

Ta Da, I did :D thanks for the review

disaster strikes again

Sorry for the short Chapter's. I'll try to make them longer, its just this was such a good place to end. Thanks for the review.

HorseLover20693

Thanks for the review, I've written Five chapters but I'm waiting for good reviews before posting them

heyhey4322

I updated, yay me. Don't worry, everything will turn out right, in some fashion or another. I haven't quite decided the ending yet. Thanks a bundle for the review

Spacks

Thanks for the Review, I've updated and I will again soon.


	3. Sorry

HI, guess who?

soooo sorry its not a chapter but... I'm not sure if i want to continue this story. i was wondering if anyone wants me to continue, if i get some reviews i will continue its just.  
this story isnt the best. if i do continue i will probably end up re-writing it because it is going WAY to fast.

ok well REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 4

WE NEVER MET

CHAPTER THREE:

Sam was quiet the next morning, occasionally throwing a glare at her father who just ignored her. She suddenly stood up and stalked from the kitchen, not giving any explanation as to where she was going. She heard Gram call her name but she didn't stop. She went straight towards the barn and managed to crash into Jake, who was walking out leading witch. As a reflect he reached out and grabbed her, pulling her close to keep her stable. She glanced up and began to stare 'he really is cute' she thought, with a nervous inward giggle. He raised an eyebrow at her

"You should be more careful Samantha" he told her and released her, immediately she scolded herself for even thinking he was cute! She growled and stalked past him; he shook his head and just led witch out into the paddock. Unnoticed by Jake, Sam stuck her head around the barn door and watched him 'why can't I hate him! I'm meant to hate him!' she thought worriedly. She quickly ducked back inside, not wanting Jake to see her. She saw Ace's saddle and bridle. She took them and raced out to the paddock, seeing Jake patting witch and being nuddged by ace who was trying, unsuccessfully, to get his attention. Sam watched them for a while before raising her fingers to her lips and blowing out a loud whistle. Ace spun around and saw her, he began to lope over and nickered a greeting. Jake turned around and patted witch over his shoulder as his mare nudged him. Sam was conscious of Jake's eyes on him and blushed. She slipped into the paddock and saddled Ace up quickly. She pushed open the gates and was about to mount her mustang when Jake's voice stopped her.

"Where are you going, Samantha?" he asked

"Why do you care?" she demanded, mounting up and glaring over her shoulder

"Why wont you tell me?"

"Why must you keep asking me questions?"

"Why are you answering my questions with questions?"

"BECAUSE YOU WONT LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shrieked and kicked ace into a gallop, leaving the gate open behind her. Jake rushed to close it so none of the other horses got out, by the time he'd done that, Sam had disappeared form his view. He sighed "I wanted to know if I could go with you" he said out-loud, he felt a nudge from his mare and smiled. He kissed witch's nose and slipped under the fence and went towards the kitchen, still glancing over the bridge, looking for Sam.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sam sat on ace as the gelding trotted around the playa. She sighed feeling bad about snapping at Jake. 'he deserved it!' a voice taunted

"No he didn't!" she snapped back

'Yeah, he did'

"NOT"

"DID!"

"NOT!"

Sam growled and rubbed her forehead

'Did…'

Sam heard a neigh and she glanced ahead, she hadn't noticed where she was until then. She caught her breath as she saw Blackie with his herd. They where amazing. Blackie stood proud in front of them, a paint mare next to him with a foal at her leg.

"Is he yours Blackie?" She asked him, in amazement. Blackie just nickered and nudged the foal forward. It let out a playful neigh and trotted over to Ace. The foal or Colt in this case, had paint markings but had the bone structure of Blackie. Sam smiled as Ace nudged the colt, who nudged back. Sam smiled and looked behind her, seeing a horse approaching, with a rider in tow. She turned back to warn the horses but realized they where leaving. Sam sighed and turned back to the rider, she didn't know who it was. It took her a few minutes until she realized it was….Jake? She glared at him and he sighed and rode closer on witch.

"Your dad sent me to make sure you where ok" he offered, holding up his hands in a peace sign. He almost fell of the saddle since he wasn't holding the reins when witch stopped suddenly. He growled at the horse who just tossed her head and starting trotting over to ace.

"Why?" Sam demanded

"Don't ask me Samantha, cause I don't know" Jake said and dismounted, standing beside witch before ground tying her, Sam followed his lead and got off Ace who nipped at witch who just turned her rump towards him, making him look insulted.

"Don't worry, baby, you don't need her" Sam told him, rubbing his neck, making him whinny at her. Jake snickered under his breath and walked off to sit near the lake the mustangs where at before. He sat down and crossed his legs, very Indian style. Sam walked over slowly, almost reluctantly before sitting next to him. It was a comfortable silence. After ten minutes Sam suddenly burst out with a random thought

"Why do you call me Samantha?"

he looked shocked by her questioning but shrugged.

"Sam seems to familiar, I'll call you that if where friends. Samantha makes it more…formal" he told her and she nodded, understanding.

"was that your mustang before?" Jake asked, obviously talking about Blackie

"No" she noticed the look he was giving her "he isn't mine anymore, he's the playa's"

Jake nodded his head, understanding her explanation.

"He has a foal" Sam told him, for some reason she wasn't quite sure about.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's a beautiful Paint from his lead mare. He looks so much like Blackie did…well his bone structure at least." She sounded so….alive when she talked about horses that Jake did a double take on her. She was so beautiful to him. He blushed and looked away, drawing a surprised look from Sam. She quickly covered it up with her normal mask.

"I brought you something" Jake said quietly, making her jump. She glanced at him as he went over to his saddle bags and came back with a quickly wrapped package.

"What is it?" she asked, confused.

"Open it" he chuckled at her glare. Suddenly she stuck her tongue out at him, making them both double take. She was playful? She blushed and opened the present. It was a black…diary?

"Thank you" she whispered, fingering the spine of the book before opening it, and flicking through the blank paper.

"No problem" Jake replied, just as quietly as Sam. She smiled slightly down into the book and noticed a note. She picked it up and began to read, narrowly missing the blush which spread across Jake's cheek.

'**Dear Samantha,**

**I saw this yesterday when I went home, my sister bought it online and hated the color, she gave it to me as a gag joke. I never thought of any use for it until I met you. It seem to fit with you somehow. Maybe now you won't need to coop all that up, you can let it out to someone who will listen and not judge you. I don't know if you need someone like that but most people do. I'm kinda nervous and probably blushing as your reading this so…I'm sorry if you hate it. **

**From,**

**Jake Ely**

Sam glanced up, unshed tears in her eyes. "Thank you" she repeated "It's exactly what I need" they both smiled at each other and sat in comfortable silence.

"We should probably head back" Jake said, and stood up, dusting off the seat of his jeans, Sam nodded and stood up too. They walked back over to their horses and mounted, going back to River bend.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

that night, after a WHOLE day of watching Jake work with horses (She watched him from her window) she laid down in her bed. She glanced around her plain room and saw her diary. 'Maybe I should write in it?' Sam stood up and got it, before returning to her bed. She sat down and pulled out her favorite red pen. She began.

_Dear Diary…isn't that how you start these things? _

_I wouldn't really know since I've never done this before…in my WHOLE life. I guess its weird trying it now but since a…umm I'm not sure what you'd call him, I think I'd call him my **friend** which is hard to believe. Anyway. My **friend** Jake got this diary for me. It was sweet of him and I have to admit I'm kinda surprised. Don't ask why. He said something so true in his note; 'you can let it out to someone who will listen and not judge you' is what he said this diary was. It's exactly what I need, after…the accident. I don't really feel up to telling you all about this but… I'll tell you tomorrow._

_G'night diary, I'm tired now. Even though this was a short entry, I feel better._

_Thank you for listening to my rambles._

_Sam…_

A/N: I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO FRIGGIN' SORRY. And no friggin isn't a swear word, I use it instead of a swear go me! Anyway I am so sorry about not updating, I just haven't felt like writing it. But tonight I did. I want to THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEW, they mean a lot to me!

REVIEWS:

**Meg   
**

I did

**hedwig-hoots2U**

I will, fear not!

**equinelover101**

O.o wow….that's a lot of reallys! How can I say not to that. I will continue!

**sandy   
**

I shall!

**Dreamcloud818****  
**

Lol, there is a little bit of romance…on Jake's part anyway. I shall add more fluffyness cause I love that too!

**shadowflame356****  
**

Sorry it took so long but I will update again soon!

StarShower300 

I shall, fear not!

**EFloveshorses345   
**

Thank you

**Cat   
**

Hehe, sorry about the cruelness - -' I shall update soon!

**horsecrazyy14   
**

AWWWW, I feel all warm and fuzzy now. Thank you. I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter!

**disaster strikes again **

No you don't –rolls eyes- but just because you rock, I shall update SOON!

Hehe thanks for the review.

ATTENTION!

Hehe, I like big font! ANNNNNNNNYWAY. I haven't updated it ages and for that I am sorry but I have a new story on fictionpress, and it would mean A LOT if you could review for that too, its called 'The child of the forest' it's a romance! I love fluff. Anyway the link will be appearing in my profile very shortly. So please review for that too! I'll give you a cookie if you tell me you read this story, in your review for my other story. And you will forever have my thanks!


	5. Chapter4

We never met

Chapter Four

OKAY SLIGHTLY MORE THEN A K+ IN THE FIRST PART AND I DID SAY 'HELL' IN THIS CHAPTER. SO BE WARNED O.O

-! - ! -! -! -! -! - ! -!

Sam woke the next morning, groggy and disorientated. She paused as she swung her legs from her bed and went to stand up. The diary was sitting on her bedside table, a pen resting apon its black surface. She had stayed up most of the night, either daydreaming about Jake or wondering why she felt like smiling. 'bah' she thought digusted 'I'm getting weak'. Stomping out her bedroom door, passed her father and grandmother's door and into the bathroom. She stripped down and stepped under the waters spray. It wasn't efficient to have a shower in the morning, since you'd just get dirty and have to take another that night but Sam didn't feel like being a country girl. She just wanted to be a city girl and go back home. She had stopped calling the ranch 'home' a few months after her father sent her away, San Francisco was her home now.

"Sam!" a bellow sounded from downstairs, it was gram.

"WHAT?" Sam yelled back, turning off the shower, wrapping a towel around her, and stepping from the blue bathroom. As soon as she did that, she slammed into jakes chest, she froze, her body revieled alittle too much by her small towel. Her eyes skimmed up Jakes solid chest and up to his eyes. He looked shocked and embarrass.

"Jake is coming up!" Sam's gram called from the bottom of the stairs, unable to see what happened.

'a little late gram'

"I found her mrs. Forester!" Jake called back politely, lifting a hand to rub the back of his neck uncomfortably. He continued to stare at Sam

"You could not stare" She said coldly, relizing he was staring at the top of her towel, were it barely covered her breasts.

"Whaty? Oh sorry!" he quickly turned and she rushed towards her door, hating that Jake caught her of guard. She slipped into her room and hastily pulled on a pair of jeans and shirt, grabbing her boots and socks she opened her door. Jake was leaning on the wall opposite her and was staring at the room. 'he's embaressed' Sam felt comforted by that fact 'good, he should be!'

"What do you want?" Sam asked as she ran her free hand through her hair, trying to dry the wet locks.

"Linc Solcum has caught a foal and mare of the range. I think its your horses mare and colt" he replied, straight to the point.

"what?" she didn't yell, but her calm and collected voice was a lot more scary.

"Yeah, exactly what I said. He wants me to come check 'em over. Wanna come?" Jake glanced at her, she was walking down the stairs, a determine look on her face.

"You comin' or what?" she snapped once she reached the bottom of the stairs, he had walked to the top.

"Yeah" Jogging down the stairs he wondered if she ever lost her cool.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Sam sat in the saddle, fixed to Ace's back. Jake had told Gram that they were going out for a ride, obviously not use to lying to his elders, he looked sorta nervous. It seemed out of character for him, but Sam shrugged it off 'why do I care about his character?' she demanded of herself.

"It wont be long" Jake said outloud, seeing the annoyed look on her face. She nodded her head and set her mind towards the man.

"Who is linc Solcum?" she asked, remembering that she hadn't heard that name before. She had gotten so annoyed at the man for taking _her_ horse's lead mare and colt that she hadn't stopped to think about the actually man.

"A would-be cowboy" Jake summerised and at Sam's dry look, he expanded "He moved her not long ago with his kids. All three of them are spoiled rotten"

Sam nodded again, disliking the family more and more. Sure she was city girl, but she definitely wasn't spoiled. She hated people who thought they were better then everyone else.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Walking behind Jake towards the large barn off to the side of a dirt road, Sam glanced back to check on Ace and Witch who were in a paddock reserved –Sam guessed- for visitors.

"Ah Jake Ely! Glad you could make it, who's this? I didn't invite your _girlfriend_ along!" a mans voice said from infront of Jake, it had a faint western drawl to it. But it sounded practiced.

"Sir" Jake touched the brim of his Stetson in greeting "This is Sam Forester. She just moved back home to River Bend. She knows more about horses then I would. Hope you don't mind" his tone said that if he didn't like it, Linc would just have to deal with it.

"Sure, Sure. Come on, Lil lady. Come see my prize and joys!" he ushered them inside; Sam resisted the urge to shudder when he touched her shoulder. He gave her the creeps.

Walking through the large barn/stables, Sam had the feeling that the horses weren't there for anything other then show. There was a large Chestnut Arab mare, a paint Clydesdale, several palomino's and a stunning 16 hands high Bay stallion. Row after row of horses went passed until they came across a large stable stall. Inside was the paint mare and colt

"Where did you find them?" Jake asked, curiously. He stared at the mare, who stared back, her teeth bared.

"Out in open range. She's a feisty one, gave me hell trying catch 'er" Linc said, glaring slightly at his prize horse. She bit the air, as if tempted to take a bite from him. He retreated one step and Sam grinned secretly 'I like her' she decided 'she's to good for you' she stared at the mare and held out a hand to her. The mare glanced at the empty hand and then at her closed fist by her side. 'fair enough' Sam thought, knowing the horse wanted to make sure there was nothing that could hurt her or her baby near by. Sam held out her other hand, palm up and fingers spread. She horse stretched her neck out and sniffed her hands and then glanced at her. She took a bite out of Sam's finger and Sam jerked her hand away. The horse whinnied happily, obviously pleased at herself.

"Brat" Sam said under her breath nursing her finger.

"Told ya she's a feisty one" Linc said, letting out a booming laugh. Sam and Jake exchanged looks

'Is it them?' he asked silently, Sam nodded discreetly and stared back at the mare. The paint, noticing her gaze, nudged the cold behind her and bared her teeth at them again.

"You will need to get the vet to check them out, Make sure they're safe" Was all Jake said, not meeting Linc's eye. He didn't like the man either.

"They'll check out. They're too fine a beasts to have anything wrong with them" he sounded so sure, Sam just wanted to punch him. She settled for storming from the barn, leaving two man gaping in her wake.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

**a/n: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But our lead breading stallion died a while ago, the my great-uncle, then our sheep that we had since when I was a baby. So everything has been so depressed in my house-hold. Please forgive me? **

**I will update again soon, I hope. Also I'll update Dancing with Diablo as soon as possible!!!!! Thank you for continuing to review. **

**REVIEWER RESPONSES!!: **

Azroxs: I'm going too. This is one of the stories I will see through to the end! Promise!

Firegoddess92: They will. I'm way too much of a Sam/Jake fan to keep them apart ;)

Horsegurl65: Sorry I stopped for a while. I'll try to update again soon!

Harmony'sSake: Thank you.

29 Soft Kisses: Don't worry about it. I thought it was stupid idea when I was writing it. Thank you, I'm still building on being a better writer. I have changed to a more descriptive writing style (only a little more) so I hope you like it! 

HappeeGoLuckee: No problem, as long as you're enjoying my story! That's all that matters!

Dreamstar's Courage:laughs your review made me laugh. Don't worry, I wont kill of anyone. And yes it will be a Sam/Jake, eventually. Like I've said before, I'm too much a fan of the pairing to keep them apart!!!

Gypsy Gold: Yes, they are starting to like each other. Sorry there wasn't much Sam/Jake action in this, its mostly about horses xD but that's what the original story was about, so its okay. THANK YOU. I wanted my story to be different, there weren't many AU fics about these books.

Equinelover101: Thanks for understanding, I'll try and update more in future. Promise!

Tempest365: Thank you!

Disaster Strikes again: Sorry it took so long! xD I'll update sooner next time.

Korn Fo Shoo: Thanks. Err I never thought about that xD What are they're normal ages? X.X I don't know. Yep they're starting to like each other. Thank you!


	6. AN: Er DON'T KILL ME!

Dear loving reviewers,

DON'T KILL ME!!!!

#Runs away and hides till all the pointy things are finished being thrown#

Okay, now that we have that out of the way.

I've had a horrible disease called writers block and quite frankly, I'm appalled at myself. ( I really should have updated or at least warned you that it was going to be a long, long, LONG while before I update again.

I've been reading over my fanfics and I'm considering taking them off fanfic and re-writing them. I've grown up a lot over the last few months and I think my fanfics are just a tad to childish for me now.

I'm just posting to warn you that my fanfics may disappear from fanfic but they will return. I'm going to start redoing some of them soon.

I want to thank you all so much for your constant reviews and general niceness.

Oh and I'm looking for a Beta for my stories.

Pm me or reply in a review for more details.

Thanks,

Crystal tears of Firefly


	7. Discontinued

I'm sorry, but you all knew this was coming.

I just...don't have the drive to write anymore. I'm sorry, don't kill me.

-

I also don't have time. I'm in year 10 this year and i'm hoping to get a part-time job soon, plus my mum is really sick so i've been taking over some housework and caring for our 30 year old anorexic gray mare and our lead stallion.

-

I feel really bad about doing this but...this story (and my others) will be discontinued as of now.

-

If anyone wants to continue my stories or rewrite them using my plot line then please, PM me, tell me in a review or e-mail me. I'll be happy to give you the story but please _Tell me_ before you write it. Thanks.

-

Well...i suppose this is goodbye.

-

I'm sorry.

-

Don't worry. I'll still be around, just...not writing.

-

Sorry.

Much Love, Firefly Crystal Tears.


End file.
